


Comfort

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, like a lot of nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is feeling self conscious about his preferences. So Tony showers him with love and reassurance. And then all the smutty smut smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't know if this would be considered dom/sub-like at all, so I didn't add safewords. If you guys think otherwise, let me know and I'll be sure to add it for future stories that have similar content : )

Tony found Steve helping a young boy into an ambulance, giving the boy a soldier’s salute before the medics took over. He turned to see Tony, giving him a tired smile.

“Everyone doing okay?” Steve asked his boyfriend as the ambulance drove away, leaving the two men alone amongst the rubble.

“Yeah, everyone is good. Natasha is nursing a sprained ankle, but you know Doom would need a lot more than doombots to take her down,” Tony said, reaching up to brush some of Steve’s hair out of his face.

“That’s very true,” Steve replied, looking for his shield and reaching down to get it. Tony, being a respectable boyfriend, stared at the man’s ass when he bent to grab it. He couldn’t help it, Steve had a nice bum. What he noticed though, was a tear in his uniform, revealing a silky light blue fabric underneath.

“Uh, Steve,” Tony said, swallowing thickly and quickly shielding the man’s back side with his body. 

“Hmm?” Steve said, standing back up, and turning to face the man.

“You, uh, you’ve got a rip in your suit,” Tony whispered, pointing down.” Steve looked down at his front quizzically. “No, no. On your butt,” he clarified. Steve gasped then, his cheeks beet red as he covered up his behind with his shield. 

“Do you think people noticed?” Steve asked, And Tony wasn’t entirely sure what to say. It was a pretty big tear. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he said after a pause. “I only saw because you bent over. But do you normally wear lingerie under your uniform?”

“Well, no,” Steve started. “But since our date got interrupted because of this mission, I didn’t feel like changing,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Tony said, thinking about how handsome Steve looked in his button down and dress pants while they were eating dinner at his favorite restaurant. It was the first date they’d gone on in a while, though nobody else could know it was a date; they hadn’t gone public about it besides to their fellow teammates. Still, now knowing what Steve had underneath his trousers, Tony couldn’t help but feel heat flood his belly. 

Grabbing Steve up in his arms, he smiled mischievously. “Well maybe we should finish up our date now,” Tony offered. And before Steve could say anything about debriefing, Tony blasted off into the air, holding Steve securely as he flew.

Once they were in the tower, Tony set the blonde down and stepped out of the Iron Man suit, still wearing his dress clothes. Steve didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Tony and pull him flush against his chest, looking down dotingly at the brunette. “Have I told you that I love you lately?” Steve asked, kissing Tony lightly on his nose, causing the brunette to giggle. 

“Well, yes. But you could always say it again,” Tony teased, holding Steve securely around his trim waist.

Steve smiled and leaned down to capture the man’s lips gently. “I love you, Tony,” he sing-songed against the genius’s mouth, giving him another quick kiss before pulling back.

“Love you too, Steve,” Tony replied, dragging a thumb along the super soldier’s bottom lip before taking his hand in his and walking them toward his penthouse. 

In the bedroom, Tony slowly helped Steve out of his uniform, his hands knowing where every hidden zipper and snap was. With each bit of Steve’s skin being revealed, Tony placed gentle kisses there, his love’s skin salty from the mission. He heard Steve sigh softly when he nipped a long his clavicle before slipping the fabric down, allowing it to bunch up around his waist. Steve went to unbutton Tony’s shirt front, only for the brunette to still his hands.

“Steve, can you come sit with me a moment,” Tony asked, brushing his hands over Steve’s bare shoulders lovingly. 

“Oh, of course,” Steve replied, walking with Tony towards the bed. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something, my love,” Tony started, laying a hand on one of Steve’s still clothed thighs. When Steve just looked at him, Tony continued. “When we have sex, I have noticed that you seem to take great pleasure when I act more, assertive…” Tony trailed off, trying to gage Steve’s expression. The blonde’s cheeks were pink, and his eyes looked down. “Is that something we can talk about?”

“It is,” Steve replied shyly, finally looking to his boyfriend. “I do like when you take control,” Steve admitted. “I don’t know why, I just do.” Tony saw how his love looked ashamed. That, that wasn’t what Tony wanted to happen when having this conversation.

“That’s alright. Steve, look at me,” Tony said softly, cupping the blonde’s defined jaw and moving it up, making Steve look up at him. “It doesn’t bother me, you know.”

“I know,” Steve replied. “I just don’t want you to find me to be, not masculine because of it,” Steve confessed.

“Not masculine?” Tony asked, his voice light, almost incredulous. “Steve, honey, you don’t have a bone in your body that isn’t masculine,” Tony assured him. “You’re perfect. And I wouldn’t want you to be anything other than yourself when we are together.”

Steve smiled at that, relieved that Tony understood, and was such a considerate boyfriend. 

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed of it, either. It’s normal, I believe, for partners to assume certain roles. Don’t you think?” Tony added, his voice sweet and unchallenging. 

“I guess so?” Steve said, searching Tony’s gaze. “Do you like being more dominant?” Steve asked then. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, or not enjoy it.”

“Are you kidding?” Tony said, laughing lightly. “I love when you are so compliant in my arms, beloved. You can be so uptight, especially right after a mission,” Tony explained. “I like how you let your walls down, trusting me with all your heart.” Tony then pressed a tender kiss to Steve’s brow, a hand splayed on the man’s lower belly. 

Steve held his hand over Tony’s there, looking at him through his lashes. Leaning in, Steve searched for the man’s lips, his emotions washing over him in waves. Safe. He always felt so safe with Tony. 

The brunette kissed him back softly, his beard pleasantly brushing against his chin. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s bare back, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss. Tony’s warm tongue caressed his own, tasting his teeth and the soft flesh of his cheeks. Enthralled in their kissing, Steve barely realized Tony was standing them both up, his hands blindly unzipping the fly of the super soldier’s uniform. 

Tony leaned back, pulling the man’s uniform down till the heavy fabric pooled at his feet. He helped Steve step out of his boots and suit then, leaving him standing there in just the pale blue panties. “Lovely,” Tony breathed, taking a step back to admire Steve.

When Tony slowly undressed him the rest of the way, a pulsing heat flickered within his belly, his body reacting to the simple intimate act of being stripped down. Under the brunette’s gaze Steve wasn’t sure what to do, ringing his hands a few times before letting them fall at his sides. He couldn’t help but feel rather grubby though, he didn’t have time to clean up before they went to their bedroom.

Tony was circling him then, taking in every detail of his body, as if he hadn’t seen it all before. With the man’s eyes on him, and the fact that he was barely clothed and Tony was still fully dressed had Steve stirring below the waist, prominently seen under his silky panties. “Do you like this, Steve? Tony asked then, standing before Steve, their bodies close. “Do you like the vulnerability of this?” Steve nodded eagerly.

“I do,” Steve answered. Tony smiled at that, his hands coming up to rest on Steve’s sides. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom, okay? Be right back.” With that, Tony hurried to the bathroom. Steve watched him, wondering what he was doing. Soon enough though, he saw Tony with a wet cloth in hand. “I know you like to get cleaned up after a mission. And I want you to feel your best tonight,” Tony explained, and Steve smiled. Tony knew him so well. 

Tony quickly went to work wiping down Steve’s face, grazing the soft cloth over his forehead and under his eyes. He worked his way down Steve’s muscular frame, paying extra attention to Steve’s chest, rubbing at the man’s nipples with the cloth, feeling them perk up under his temperate touch. He could hear Steve let out a rushed breath, and Tony smirked at that. His precious boyfriend was always so responsive. 

Kneeling down, Tony wiped the man’s strong thighs, pressing a kiss to the inside of each one before tracing the cloth down the rest of his legs. “You doing okay, Stevie?” He asked, standing to cleanse the man’s gorgeously broad back.

“Mhmm,” Steve hummed. When he felt Tony close behind him, Steve pushed his bum back, rubbing in against Tony’s aroused length. 

Tony bit out a moan, stilling his lover’s hips then. “Not yet, baby,” Tony said once he found his voice. “Soon, though.” Steve made a small disappointed noise before chuckling lightly.

“Fiiine,” Steve said, looking back at Tony with a grin, his pupils dilated. That look alone could have made Tony take Steve right then and there. But Tony had something else in mind for the super soldier. Pressing a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck, the brunette nosed his way down Steve’s spine, nipping at the muscles in his back before he got down on his knees once more, wiping the backs of Steve legs. 

Steve had his eyes closed while he allowed Tony to cleanse his body. The dampness from the cloth left a coolness on Steve’s skin, sending a pleasant chill through him. He felt Tony’s hands drift along his bum, smoothing the delicate fabric over it before squeezing each cheek in his palms. Steve felt his breath leave him in pants, his head falling forward. God, he loved Tony back there, his nimble fingers exploring all of Steve’s masculine body. 

Every sound Steve made caused Tony’s pants to become tighter and tighter. Steve’s compliancy when they made love was always something to be had. Slipping his fingers under the waistline of Steve’s lingerie, Tony tugged the fabric down until the panties were nestled under Steve’s luscious ass. Taking up the cloth he had dropped briefly, Tony skimmed it over Steve’s bum cheeks before tracing it within his cleft.

Leaning in, Tony wrapped a hand around Steve’s leaking length, thumbing at the head teasingly while biting into the flesh of one of his cheeks. The blonde lurched forward, a loud gasp filling the room. 

Steve looked down to see Tony’s tight fist around his penis, and when he bit into his behind, Steve’s body hummed with lust. Tony kept stroking him, nipping at his other ass cheek before moving the panties down to his ankles. Steve bucked his hips into Tony’s fist only to pull back and be met with Tony’s tongue licking up the fissure of his rump. Steve’s knees bowed out from the sudden pleasure of it. Thankfully he was near the bed, and he caught himself as well as Tony grabbing a hold of his hips. 

“Can you kneel on the bed for me Steve?” Tony asked, guiding Steve to turn towards the bed. Steve easily complied, kneeling on the edge of it and folding his arms under him, presenting himself wide for his love. “You read my mind,” Tony said, finding his way between Steve’s feet. He watched Steve’s pale pink hole winking at him, waiting for Tony to lick it. With a hand on each of Steve’s bum cheeks, Tony dug his nails into the flesh as he pressed his mouth to Steve’s entrance. 

Steve knew what Tony was going to do, but nothing could prepare Steve for that scratching stimulation of the genius’s cropped beard deep inside the soft flesh of his rump. Clutching at the comforter, Steve squeezed his eyes shut, moaning lowly when he felt Tony lick around his rim. 

Tony ate Steve’s ass with vigor, loving the man’s wonderfully explicit moans as he did so. He swirled his tongue along the textured flesh of the inside of Steve’s cheeks before lowering his lips to suckle on the blonde’s testicles. He drifted one of his hands to Steve’s opening, rubbing at it with the pad of a finger as he continued to mouth at his sac. 

“Tony,” Steve moaned his name, deep and throaty. 

“Yeah, you like this so much. Don’t you Steve?” Tony said, pulling away then to tease Steve’s entrance with two digits now. He watched the man’s hole quiver as he swirled his fingers against it, Steve sighing at the man’s touch. Tony dug the fingers of his other hand into the meat of Steve’s cheek, massaging it with quick motions as he dragged his thumb down the man’s beautiful hole, spreading it slightly. 

“Oh, God,” Steve breathed, pushing back and wishing Tony would quit being such a tease. “Please, Tony.”

“Please what?” Tony smiled deviously, leaning in close to kiss the man’s opening. Steve practically whined, his body shaking from the pent up anticipation.

“Please fuck me with your tongue,” Steve huffed out. Tony smirked, and while still holding the man’s hole open with his thumb, Tony darted his tongue out, giving shallow licks to the inside of it. 

Steve was beside himself with pleasure, though he wished Tony would relent and breach him fully with his tongue. He could feel the man hum, the vibration against his skin making the blonde release a strangled whine. Steve felt his boyfriend take hold of his hips then, wrenching Steve back, burying his face between his cheeks and finally sheathing his tongue within the blonde. The warm slickness of it brushed along his channel walls, Tony’s lips nudged against his wet rim. 

“Steve,” Tony said then, his voice resonating against him as he nibbled at the ring of loosening muscle. The blonde didn’t even say anything besides a sultry whimper. “I want you to jerk yourself off while I finish eating you out. Will you do that for me?” Tony asked, rubbing his facial hair over Steve’s bum. And the super soldier just hissed at the pleasurable scratch the man’s beard provided before shifting on the bed a bit, reaching a hand between his legs to stroke himself.

With Steve making all the beautiful noises above him, Tony went back to work, licking a stripe with the flat of his tongue over the blonde’s, holding it there a moment. 

Steve stroked himself with a snug fist, spreading the flowing precome around his shaft. “Mmm, you taste so good, love,” he heard Tony say before feeling the man’s lithe tongue work its way deep into Steve’s body. Envisioning Tony back there was such an obscene image that Steve felt the coil in his belly about to burst. “I love how red your skin gets when I play with it for a long time,” Tony added. With each stroke of his hand, and with Tony’s dirty talk and sensational tongue, Steve moaned loudly, sounding extremely desperate with each ticking of the clock.

It was then, when Tony sucked at the wet pink rim before abruptly plunging a finger into Steve’s entrance that the blonde came, spilling his seed into his hand as he pumped himself dry, his other hand twisting into the sheets so hard that they tore. He fell in against the mattress, not caring about the wet sticky mess that would coat his belly. Nothing mattered in that moment besides the bliss that swam through his veins.

He heard Tony say “so good,” over and over before Steve felt the man’s lips kissing up his spine, settling on the nape of his neck. That was what seemed to drag him down to earth, all of his beloved’s languid kisses. Steve turned his head, opening his eyes to see Tony smiling down at him, petting his sweaty blonde hair. 

Tony took the wash cloth from earlier before helping Steve turn onto his back. Slowly, he wiped the white come that was drying on Steve’s stomach, cleansing the skin before gently wiping his softening penis, being careful not to add too much pressure. Tony understood the sensitivity of Steve’s body right after an orgasm. 

“How are you feeling, Steve?” Tony asked once he was done cleaning the super soldier up.

“Amazing,” Steve slurred, taking a deep breath and smiling up at Tony. The brunette loved the man’s easy smile, always causing butterflies to flutter anew within him.

“I’m glad,” Tony replied, guiding Steve to a sitting position. “Can you stand up, alright?” Steve nodded, and did just that, standing on tired legs, his defined, muscular thighs straining a bit. Tony wrapped a hand around his waist and walked the beautiful soldier to an arm chair positioned near the windows. Tony had been sure to have J.A.R.V.I.S tint them so nobody could see inside. 

Once he had Steve comfortably sitting on the plush, cushiony chair, Tony lifted his hand to press small, open-mouthed kisses to Steve’s knuckles. “I’m going to head back to the bathroom quickly. You just sit here and relax.” He gave a reassuring smile to his boyfriend before heading to the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

Steve wondered what Tony was doing, the man wasn’t even undressed yet, and here was Steve, nude with a ripe orgasm still fresh on the mind. He looked to see Tony walking back, blotting a towel to his face. Steve chuckled then. Considering where the genius’s face had just recently been, he didn’t blame him.

“I wanted to wash up and be minty fresh just for you,” Tony said smiling as he tossed the towel to an abandoned corner. Walking up to Steve, Tony quickly straddled the man’s bare lap, his hands holding onto the arms of the chair. 

Steve was only a little overwhelmed when Tony settled in his lap, staring at the blonde with a possessive gaze. Tony leaned in to kiss Steve on his temple before reaching a hand up to settle on Steve’s chest.

“Do you like knowing that you’re only mine, baby?” Tony asked, allowing his hand to trace down Steve’s torso, the pads of his fingers brushing along the tip of the super soldier’s penis. Steve inhaled a sharp breath, arching up into Tony’s touch. Damn, Tony knew how to get him hard so incredibly fast. 

“I love knowing that I’m yours, beloved,” Steve answered after a moment, opening his cerulean eyes to stare back into his lover’s warm ones. Tony grinned, bringing his hand back up to rest on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Because no one else can have you,” Tony remarked. Steve’s cheeks warmed at that. He liked Tony talking with such assertiveness, the idea of him being the brunette’s possession. Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s back, his other hand holding onto the outside of the man’s thigh. Tony smiled down at him, his hands holding onto the back of the chair as he leaned in to devour Steve’s plush lips. 

Steve could taste the minty toothpaste the man had just used, the blonde’s tongue slipping inside his warm mouth. Tony made a sweet noise of pleasure, pushing his hips down and in against Steve’s who gasped against his boyfriend’s mouth at the heavy bout of friction. Steve held Tony tighter, grasping for purchase as Tony rutted his hardened length against Steve’s. He was erect for the second time that day, the head of his cock swelling, a bit of white liquid bubbling at the top. 

“Steve,” Tony said breathily, pulling away and stilling his thrusting hips. “You know how much I love watching you as I fuck you?” He asked as he began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Yes,” Steve said simply, bringing his own hands up to undo the rest of the latches for Tony. He slid the designer shirt off of Tony’s sculpted shoulders, revealing his arc reactor which cast them in a pale blue lighting. 

“Well, I want you to be able to see what I see,” Tony remarked, slowly getting off of the man and pulling him up by the hands. “Let me show you what I mean.”

Near Tony’s walk in closet was a wall length mirror panel, and it reflected everything with absolute clarity. Tony had Steve stand in front of it, wrapping an arm around his trim waist then. “I would really like to make love to you in front of this, Steve. I want you to see how gorgeous you are as I take you, to see how beautiful and desperate you become,” Tony explained, his hand lowering to caress the cut line of the blonde’s hip. 

Steve looked at them in the mirror, Steve a few inches taller than Tony, his skin a few shades paler than his love, their eyes and hair stark contrasts. They looked so perfect together, a lovely balance. Steve also thought about Tony taking control, and how much Steve loved it. He never knew how much he would want to see how ravaged he looked when Tony made love to him. 

Without a word Steve took a step closer to the mirror, kneeling in front of it, and spreading his legs before looking back at Tony with an innocent expression. 

Tony felt like he was gonna explode in his pants at the sight of his love kneeling and waiting for him. He merely stared at him before remembering he needed to in fact get undressed. Right. Tony fiddled with his belt buckle as he bolted towards the bedside table, grabbing up a lube from the drawer before practically running back to Steve.

When he finally got his pants and underwear off, Tony knelt behind Steve only to then wrap his arms around his love’s torso. Steve leaned back against him, turning his head in search of Tony’s mouth. Tony allowed him one kiss before he gently turned Steve’s face back toward the mirror. “Do you see how magnificent you are, Stevie?” Tony asked, resting his chin on one of Steve’s shoulders as his hands drifted over the plains of the blonde’s belly.

Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, not from nerves, but from how new this all was. Steve looked into the mirror then, taking in his appearance. He saw his disheveled hair, his kiss bitten lips, red and plush from Tony’s own intoxicating mouth. He drifted his eyes down to watch Tony’s hands so skillfully caress his skin, swirling them up over his chest and down his belly, only to then stroke his thighs. Steve of course took notice of his heavy erection, engorged and leaking in anticipation for Tony’s next move. 

It was a bit strange, Steve figured, looking at himself in vain as he tried to see all that Tony saw in him. It wasn’t that Steve thought of himself as unattractive, he just never was one to pay that much attention to himself. Not when so many others depended on him and the rest of his fellow Avengers.

He felt Tony’s own arousal slide between his ass cheeks then, the mushroom like head catching on Steve’s loose rim. 

“O-Oh,” Steve said, his breath caught as he arched his body. Tony still held onto him, his hands finding their way to Steve’s perky nipples.

“Keep your eyes open, love,” Tony whispered, as he circled Steve’s pecs in wide strokes. Steve listened, opening his eyes as he watched his beloved’s hands caress his defined chest. He saw Tony brush the pads of two fingers underneath the curve of his pectorals, the light friction almost tickling Steve before the brunette used a hint of nail, causing Steve to bite his lip as he continued to look at his reflection. 

Feeling and seeing were two rather different sensations. Seeing himself react to Tony’s sensuous touches was even more arousing than Steve expected. He could see how his body responded so easily to all that his boyfriend did to him. Knowing that Tony knew just how to please him, and make Steve feel like the most precious thing in the world was something the blonde never took for granted. He’d never forget how caring of a lover he had.

Tony didn’t take his eyes away from Steve looking at himself in the mirror. The blonde’s bright eyes were wide with intrigue as he looked over himself, almost surprised by how he was reacting to each touch. Tony wasn’t lying when he said Steve was the most gorgeous thing to watch as they had sex. 

He pulled Steve flush against his chest when he saw him hunching in on himself. With Steve resting against him, there were no shadows to inhibit the blonde’s view of himself. Tony traced his hands back over Steve’s chest, toying with the super soldier’s petal pink nipples. Tony just loved Steve’s chest and how muscular it was. The man’s nipples were like blushing buds, perfect for Tony’s fingers to pluck at. Tony looked at the reflection of his hands massaging the pebbled skin on his love’s chest, seeing how the fair skin around them were reddening slightly. He looked up to see Steve who was breathing heavily, moaning every once and a while when Tony scraped a finger nail over the nipple peaks. 

It was hard for Steve to not look at anything but himself, having to close his eyes for a few moments and allow his heightened senses of touch to conjure up the image of Tony absolutely ravaging him. The man’s fingers were like that of a musician, and Steve was his instrument, making the blonde sing in pure ecstasy as he arched into Tony’s touch suddenly. He wanted more, needed Tony to continue caressing his body with his skillful hands. 

Steve watched Tony pinch his nipples in between his fingers, tugging at them and causing them to turn a deeper shade of pink. He held a hand in Tony’s hair gently, pushing his ass back in search for the man’s cock. “Want you, Tony,” Steve moaned, closing his eyes then as the brunette stilled his hands on his chest.

“Soon, love. Soon, and you’ll be screaming my name while I fuck you,” Tony replied, almost growling predatorily as he nuzzled in the crook of Steve’s neck, kissing it and nipping at the thick tendon. Steve made a pleasant sound at that, tilting his neck for easier access. 

Tony eased off Steve then, reaching next to him for the lubricant. Popping the cap open, Tony squeezed what was probably an excessive amount onto his hand. “Spread your legs some more for me, Stevie,” Tony murmured, watching the soldier comply. Holding onto one of his boyfriend’s hips, Tony prodded gently at the man’s entrance, slathering the lube there. The one finger went in easily, and Tony pumped it inside Steve’s warm channel a few times, prepping him for a second digit. “Steve, open your eyes.”

Opening his eyes barely, Steve looked into the mirror, meeting Tony’s glistening chocolatey gaze. He skirted his eyes to his own reflection then, seeing his mouth parted as he whimpered with each drag of the man’s finger in his opening. “Uh-uhn,” he huffed as he chased the genius’s fingers with his ass. 

“So needy, Steve,” Tony said, his cheeks warm from watching Steve. “Always so desperate for me.” Steve heard him, and thought that the man was absolutely right. In that moment, he looked ravished, with blown pupils, his reddened chest heaving as he tried to breathe, and his erection bouncing against his belly as he pushed down onto his love’s finger.

Tony brought his free hand up to Steve’s chest, tracing his fingertips along his clavicle as he added a second slick finger into him. Steve laid his head against Tony’s shoulder, eyes half lidded as he watched his reflection. Tony loved being able to take Steve apart this way, only to piece him back together with love, affection and sweet kisses. Scissoring his fingers inside his boyfriend, Tony slid his fingers down the crease of where Steve’s pecs met, gliding the palm of his hand over the taut muscles. 

The burn of Tony opening him up was sweet and heady, and yet not nearly enough. Steve wanted Tony’s length to fill him, to unite their bodies into one entity. “Ye-Yes, oh God,” Steve cried, his voice an octave higher than usual as he neared release. 

“Go ahead, Steve. Come,” Tony whispered in his ear as he hooked his two digits deep inside the blonde, spreading them wide within Steve’s entrance. Steve looked at himself in the mirror, watching as he fucked himself on Tony’s fingers relentlessly, wanting only to be filled up completely. It was that explicit image displayed before him, with Tony staring at him in the reflection, that pushed him over the edge. 

Steve came hard, ropes of white shooting out, only to hit the mirror in front of him. Tony continued to pump his fingers inside him, but with less fervor than before. His fingers were gentle then, caressing Steve’s loose hole, allowing the muscle to clench around them delicately as the waves of Steve’s orgasm calmed. He laid against the man for a few minutes, feeling the cool metal casing of the arc reactor pressed against his skin. 

Tony carded his hand through Steve’s hair, slipping his other fingers free from the blonde’s behind. “So fucking perfect, Steve,” he whispered against the man’s skin, kissing the curve of his shoulder. All Tony ever wanted was what he had right in front of him now. Someone to love always, and for that someone to love him back. Steve was his everything, and he never wanted to wake up to a day where he wasn’t by his side. And Tony knew Steve felt the exact same way. 

Steve stirred a bit, bringing Tony back to the present. The brunette looked down to see Steve looking up at him, smiling. Tony smiled back, bringing his hands down to drift up and down Steve’s sides. “You liked that, didn’t you? Seeing yourself while I took control,” Tony said.

“Mhmm,” Steve answered, leaning up to suckle on the underside of Tony’s chin. 

“You made a mess of my mirror,” Tony remarked, grinning like mad then. Steve tilted his head to see, chuckling then.

“Sorry,” he replied without any remorse. Steve straightened his posture, pulling away from his love only to then drag a finger through the splatter on the mirror. He brought that finger up to his lips, watching Tony in the reflection as he slowly licked the digit clean, dragging it out of his mouth with a pop. 

Tony made a strangled noise, digging his nails into his thighs as he watched Steve acting so damn dirty. And the way he looked, so innocent as he did it nearly made him come undone. “Holy shit, Steve,” Tony said when he was able to use his vocal chords again. “What’re you trying to do to me?” he asked while grabbing up the lube once more.

“Apparently leaving you speechless,” Steve teased, biting his lip.

“Such a sassy bottom,” Tony remarked, smiling wide and squirting more lube into his hand. “C’mere.” He wrapped his arms around Steve and snuggled in close to the blonde, finding his lips and devouring him into a ravenous kiss. He was ready to fuck the man senseless, his cock weeping precome and aching for his lover. Coating his erection with the lube, Tony pulled away from the super soldier’s reddened lips to line himself up with Steve’s hole. 

Steve couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted Tony, needed him. And so, he reached back to grab Tony’s sides, pulling him closer and feeling the head of his penis nudge against his opening. He heard Tony curse, and Steve moaned at the feeling of just that little bit of pressure from the brunette’s cock.

“I thought I was the assertive one,” Tony joked, breathing deeply, regaining some sense of composure. He was terribly sensitive, and if he entered Steve too fast, everything would be over before it really started…and that was just unacceptable.

“Prove it,” Steve challenged, smirking at Tony in the mirror. That seemed to sober Tony up then.

“Okay, if that’s how you wanna play,” Tony said, smiling at his lover lecherously. Holding onto Steve’s hips, Tony entered him, penetrating the man once that ring of muscle accepted him in. Steve was always so hot, and the sudden warmth of his body surrounding Tony was almost too much, especially with Steve moaning like some painted lady in front of him. God, that man and his deliciously obscene noises, he seriously could put porn stars to shame.

It didn’t take long before he started fucking his love, thrusting shallowly, teasing Steve and working him slowly to the edge. “Yeah, you like how I fuck you, Steve. Hard enough so that you can feel me in the morning,” Tony said, reaching his hands up to start caressing his pecs once more. “Open your eyes, baby. Look at how gorgeous you are, taking my cock so well.” Tony switched up his thrusts, ramming into Steve with all that he had. They were long pulses of his hips, reaching the deepest parts of his lover.

“T-Tony,” Steve said loudly, his eyes opening then to look at them in the midst of their love making. He wanted this, God how he wanted it. He wanted to feel the genius, to let the man mark him and claim him. Steve secretly loved Tony’s dirty talk, always enhancing his vernacular when they were both close to release. Tony rolled Steve’s nipples between nimble fingers, circling the rosy peaks of flesh then. It felt so damn good, having Tony’s hands on him that way, paying attention to his sensitive spots. He pushed his chest out for more of the man’s touch, only to shove his ass back to meet Tony’s bucking hips. He wanted Tony to be buried deep within him, and take all that he wanted of Steve.

Looking back to the reflection in the mirror, Steve met Tony’s eyes, liquid pools of warm amber as he moaned so sweetly in Steve’s ear. Knowing that he could take the genius out of his head for a little while always made Steve feel absolutely wonderful. 

Steve’s gaze fell to his chest again when Tony scraped his nails down them, making small red lines that would fade by the time they went to bed. “Eh-ehn. Yes, please Tony. More,” Steve whined, watching transfixed as the brunette flicked his nipples like a switch, the darkening pink nubs bouncing back into place with each passing swipe. How debauched Steve was, his appearance representing how he felt. He felt full and stretched, loved and claimed. It was all the feelings he yearned for, packaged up with a bow. And it was all because of Tony, the man he deeply loved.

He watched them, as their two bodies became one, and he sighed Tony’s name like a mantra. He saw Tony’s eyes close then, the man gritting his teeth as he continued to pound into Steve’s sensitive ass. 

Tony was losing himself in the moment, Steve’s moans and sultry breaths a beautiful echo in his ears. He wasn’t able to keep it together much longer though, especially with Steve clenching so tightly around him. He bit at Steve’s shoulder as he refrained with every inch of control he had to not come yet. He was keening loudly though, his voice mixing with Steve’s own sounds as he reached a hand down to take hold of the blonde’s thick, heavy length. “Steve,” Tony bit out, breathing raggedly. He eyed the ravaged man, whose eyes were glazed over with lust as he watched them move as one body. “Steve, touch your chest while I stroke you,” Tony huffed, swirling his hips as he fucked the man, searching for his prostate. 

It took him a minute to obey, Steve’s brain rather muddied with desire. He did what was asked of him then, his sensitive hands softly grazing his nipples that were tingling from all that Tony had already subjected them to. He heard Tony hum in approval, and so Steve pressed his fingers harder into the flesh then, cupping his pecs and caressing them while he eyed the brunette.

Tony groaned at the sight of Steve touching himself, it was so fucking hot, how the thick, firm muscles moved under his hands. The brunette stroked him quickly, every once and a while thumbing at the head, digging his nail into the slit there. Steve lurched into his touch, gasping loudly as he continued to tug on his nipples and stroke the underside of his pectorals. 

Thrusting his hips up then, Tony found a new angle as he felt himself nearing the edge of everything. His body was aching, his thighs quaking as he found himself leaning heavily against Steve’s back. It was then, that he felt his love arch back, moaning loud enough that Tony was sure someone in the building could have heard it. 

When his boyfriend switched up his strokes and angled his hips, Steve could feel the swollen tip of the man’s penis nudge against his prostate, making white lightning surge through every fiber of his being. The overall sensation from both his and Tony’s hands, as well as the man’s large cock was overwhelming, everything heightened and sensitive. 

Tony needed to come, but he wanted Steve to fall apart first. So, as he continued to stroke the blonde’s heavy cock, Tony twisted his wrist, only to drag his nails ever so lightly around the engorged shaft. He could feel Steve’s body tense up, his breath catching before he orgasmed for the third time, spilling into the brunette’s hand and down his thighs as he cried Tony’s name. It was like music to the genius’s ears.

He climaxed shortly after too, when his beloved’s body constricted around him. Tony’s eyes were pinned to the reflection in the mirror, watching as Steve’s face contorted into an expression of ecstasy. His brows arched up, mouth parting, and his breath heavy while his skin glistened with a thin coating of sweat.

Tony laid against the man’s back for a moment, breathing deep and inhaling the scent of a spent Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve murmured, leaning up then, turning his head to see his love.

“Are you really thanking me for sex, Steve?” Tony asked, laughing weakly as he gently pulled free from the blonde. 

“No,” Steve simply said, sluggishly standing and pulling Tony up with him. “I’m thanking you for being you, the most loving, selfless and considerate man I have ever known.” Steve cupped Tony’s jaw, lightly dragging his thumb over his scruffy chin. Steve was thanking him for so much more than that, he just didn’t know how to say it. Tony was the best thing to come into his life, and he treated Steve with so much respect, love and belief, even when Steve was so unsure of himself. 

Tony didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, Steve could read the unadulterated love he had for him in his gaze. Tony leaned up, pressing his mouth softly to Steve’s. They kissed unhurriedly, the lust of earlier falling away, leaving only warm affection fluttering through them.

They went to shower, Steve making sure to clean the mirror from the white mess he made first. When they readied for bed, the men stopped, looking at the poor comforter. 

“I can’t take you anywhere. Can I, Steve?” Tony remarked, observing the dried release on the fabric as well as the giant tear right above it.

“Nope. Not when your tongue’s deep inside me,” Steve said lowly, smirking at Tony then. The brunette laughed, patting Steve’s bum before turning toward the door.

“Well, guess we’re sleeping on your floor tonight,” Tony replied as they started for the elevator. 

Steve didn’t care if they slept in the Godforsaken woods. Just so long as Tony was right by his side.


	2. Fanart of Steve and Tony by reticentannie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by reticentannie...aka me on tumblr. Basically, I drew this and then was inspired to write this fic XD

" />

Tony and Steve kiss :D

**Author's Note:**

> I truly want to thank all of you for reading this series. When I posted the first story, I had no idea I would continue it with more installments. But I love writing these two boys and their shenanigans. And If you all still enjoy the stories, I'll keep posting them!
> 
> Also, I would love to know if there is a certain lingerie item you all would like to see Steve wear next. Feel free to comment or send me a message on tumblr! My blog name is reticentannie. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!! ^_^


End file.
